Chocolate Cake
Chocolate Cake is one of the most popular cakes in the history of cakes. It is made out of chocolate (hence the name) and sugar. It's always come with a chocolate icing on top, which cover the top of the cake. Many people like this cake which is why it is so popular. Chocolate Cake was seen in Regular Show. Chocolate cakes are mostly brown in colour. Chocolate Chocolate is made out of cocoa beans. It is a nut found in Africa, many farmers in Africa do not get enough money for their hard work and causes problems to live. How to make Chocolate cake Chocolate Cake Instructions: Ingredients 200g self raising flour 40g cocoa 1.5 tsp baking powder 200g light muscavado sugar 200g softened butter (at room temperature) 4 eggs 1.5 tsp vanilla extract 60g dark chocolate Equipment Required Large bowl Electric whisk 2 8" sandwich tins sieve bowl for meting chocolate saucepan Put the chocolate in a bowl that fits neatly on top of a saucepan of simmering water and melt the chocolate. While it is melting put everything else into a bowl and when the chocolate is melted add that too. Whisk everything together until it is smooth and combined. If the mixture still seems very stiff then add a couple of tablespoons of milk and whisk again. Grease the sandwich tins (ideally put some greaseproof paper on the bottom) and then split the mixture between the two tins. Spread evenly but try not to really push the mixture down in the tin and it will make it less light and springy when it cooks. Bake in the oven at 180 degrees Celsius (if you have a fan oven and can turn the fan off then do that - use the normal oven setting). It should take around 30 minutes to cook but check it after 25 and if it is springy then take it out. Leave it to cool for 5 minutes in the tin and then turn out in to a cake rack. Allow to cool completely before adding the butter cream. Ingredients for chocolate butter cream 200g butter (softened) 200g icing sugar 200g dark chocolate Equipment required Large mixing bowl Saucepan Bowl for melting chocolate Electric whisk or wooden spoon Melt the chocolate over a pan of simmering water as you did for the cake. While it is melting whisk the butter for about 15 seconds and then add the icing sugar and whisk with the butter. Then add the chocolate and whisk again. The butter cream should look creamy and light. Choose the sponge that has the flattest top and keep it to one side. Put half the butter cream on the other sponge (on the side that was the base) and then put the other one on top. Then carefully spread the rest of the butter cream on top of the other sponge trying not to move it around too much or putting too much pressure on the cake otherwise the butter cream in the middle will come out. You could add the butter cream to the top of the top sponge before sandwiching it on the other - you just have to be careful when picking it up to put it on top. Gallery File:RegularShowCake.png|Chocolate Cake in Regular Show. File:ChocolateCake2.png File:ChocolateCake3.png Category:Cakes Category:Chocolate Category:Birthday